The invention is based on an apparatus for governing the idling rpm of an internal combustion engine as defined hereinafter. Such an apparatus is already known (Development of air-assisted injector system, SAE [Society of Automotive Engineers], Technical Paper Series 920294, pp. 57/58, 1992), in which a first valve closing member controls a first valve opening cross section to a first flow line and a second valve closing member controls a second valve opening cross section to a second flow line. The first flow line communicates with a fuel metering device of the engine and serves to deliver an operating fluid, in particular the aspirated air, to the fuel metering device for the sake of air-assisted fuel injection. The second flow line communicates directly with an intake conduit of the engine downstream of a throttle valve disposed in the intake conduit. Via the second flow line, operating fluid can be delivered to the intake conduit and from there also to the engine. The first and second valve closing members are actuatable by means of an adjusting member and are disposed on the adjusting member with a fixed axial spacing from one another. It is disadvantageous in such an apparatus that when the adjusting member executes an adjusting motion, both valve closing members are moved simultaneously in the direction of their opening position, so that for instance whenever only one opening of the first valve opening cross section to the first flow line is desired, for instance, then an undesired leakage flow takes place via the second valve opening cross section to the second flow line as well.